The Calling of the moon
by AproposGibbon
Summary: This is the Origin story of Marchion a male tiefling rogue that is on the run from the guards in a certain Elven city where he was kept as a slave of sorts since he was a child. This character spawned from a d&d game that me and my friends started and I find this to be the best place to tell his origin story and future exploits from this character.
1. Introduction

**Introduction to the story**

This story is situated in the Talin Empire it is a fast growing empire which has just gone into an industrial revolution. The city that is close to the characters place of origin is named Krent which is the at the center of the empire at the center of the city is the temple of Bahamut which is the main deity in the city there are other deities in the city because of the mass population that is in the city. The main population in this city is the Dragonborn which the city holds an historical and a religious connection to them. The next main population is the humans from the Talin Empire who also helped the city in the booming industrial revolution. There are other races in the city like half-lings, tieflings, elves, and so on. The city of Krent current structure due to the industrial revolution has buildings powered by steam and a hybrid of magic conducted electricity which gives power to the street lights of the city and the lights on the city wall. The main character originates from an elven city on the out skirt forests that line the boarder of Krent which are called Ironbark Hills also known as usk skjallmolik jonali in draconic in which the elves of ancient time past built the city Forsari. Forsari is not a metropolitan type city but it has a reasonably large elven population, which is the majority of the city save for a few other races which tend to be slaves of the elves. Because of the ever expanding Talin Empire the Ironbark Hills are losing large parts of its forest. Forsari has been run by Elaver Glimmergaunt an astute scholar and arch mage ever since his father's passing to Corellon Larethian. Elaver now at the ripe age of 200 has watched over the city and the looming rise of the Talin Empire and has started discussions of peace and alliance with them. The city is in the beginning stages of an industrial revolution thanks to Elaver wisdom and guidance. The main deity of the city is Corellon Larethian which is on good terms with Vanathor who is Bahamut's gold dragon advisor and bard thus the reason the dragonborn have tolerated the elves for so long. The secondary deity of the city is Sehanine Moonbow she is not openly worshiped in the city and has a temple on the fringes of the city where it can catch the rays of the full moon without obstruction and here is where the story starts for our intrepid tiefling rogue whose parents are servants of the high priestess of the temple. His family where looked after well in the temple grounds his father tending the gardens and his mother helping the priestess with day to day tasks but never did they feel like slaves till one fateful day.


	2. Chapter 1 A moonlit birth

_Author's note: _This is my first fan fiction so if you have any tips please don't hesitate to tell me

So far I'm really much liking the story and its fun to write. I also don't own any rights to any wizard of the coast products this is pure fan fiction

**Chapter one: A moonlit birth**

It was a bright summer's day in Forsari the gleam of the golden rooftops in the _Nymalanyalan Seel_ translated into common means Crescent Moon which is the market district close to the temple of Sehanine Moonbow. The bright sun lighting up the temple garden as Realonna Coilbone entering her last days of pregnancy was working with the high priestess preparing for the Mystic Rites of the Luminous Cloud which happens once a year. When all the followers of Sehanine Moonbow in the city gather on this holy day and participate they are transformed into shimmering, silvery light that darts across the heavens, learning sacred mysteries according to their level of spiritual development. Now Realonna and her husband Oloros Coilbone have been avid followers of Sheanine ever since they came to Forsari five years ago. They fled from their home land fearing for their lives manly because where they come from a pairing between a human and a tiefling is looked down on and not permitted because of their ancestors past actions damming them to walk on this world as half demon and half human. This is to say that Realonna being a human female and Oloros being a tiefling male would mean any child born from them would be a tiefling and a constant sore in the eyes of the local populace.

When they arrived in Forsari they were in the _Nymalanyalan Seel _district and saw the temple and sought asylum there. They ran into a young cleric in the temple and asked for sanctuary from the looming trouble that was following them. The reason for this is that Realonna is the daughter of a wealthy slave trader and when he heard of what she was doing asked her to stop but she refused and ran away with the then current slave of his Oloros. When her father heard that they had run off together he set a bounty on both their heads. As they were talking to the cleric two men burst through the doors of the temple interrupting the conversation the look of worry over the two lovers face compelled the elf cleric into action. Of the two men the one was a thin man in a robe that glittered with magic runes on look at his face told you that he was human but deformed by countless beatings he received long ago and the other man was a large built half man half orc with a large two handed sward and clad with barbaric armour a mixture between leather and chain mail. The thin man arced his hands in the air and muttered some strange words and missile like objects come forth from thin air and made their way to the couple as the large half orc charged in with is sward high above his head. Seeing this, the cleric dashed in front of the couple leaving the cloak she was warring showing off her gleaming silver chain mail armour with a tabard of Sehanine Moonbow over her chest. As the missiles made their way to them she said something soft in her elven tongue "_Sehanine vmillan anira laamelillan aeym tymeananyaneel illw matyac anira oemnya anirilan laanillwla ilvilellaan aeym oileaniroyc. Sehanine grant thy servant your protection and repel the force that stands against your faithful."_ And suddenly the missiles turned around and headed back to the thin man doing catastrophic damage to the man. The thin man dropped to the floor curling in on himself.

Now giving her full attention to the half orc she pulled out her Morningstar a mace with large spices on the round tip of the weapon in one hand and gripping a large tome that hung on her waist in the other hand as her 5'5 foot 135 pound frame charged the half orc. The half orc swung his sword down on her she just lightly stepped to the right side of the attacker dodging his attack spun on her heal and again said something soft in her elven tongue _"Sehanine veela anira laamelillan anira laanmalvanir ane laseana anirela alasa anirilan laanillwla faoema aeym oileaniroyc. Sehanine give thy servant the strength to smite this enemy that stands before your faithful."_ Then she raised her arm as it was starting to crackle with silver coloured energy and brought her arm down causing a thunderous clap on the half orc's right shoulder incapacitating him. The half orc slumped to the ground groaning in pain. Standing in front of him now the cleric asked him who he was and who his friend was and why they came seeking the couple. The half orc told the cleric all the information she required and as the orc started to plead for his life the cleric swung the Morningstar down on his head hitting him dead center between his eyes.

The body jerked a few times as it slumped to the ground as the blood flowed on the ground. The cleric introduced herself to the couple as Unacaryn _Valancairilmty _and telling the couple that the temple was a safe refuge and that they could stay. Realonna and Oloros breathed a sigh of relieve they then asked how they could repay her because they had no funds to spare in order to give to the young cleric. Unacaryn told them they should give their lives as a service to the temple for the protection of Sehanine and they could live on the temple grounds and tasks would be given to them. Life had not been rough for them they worked with Unacaryn on the temple grounds looking after the temple and its lush's gardens. After 2 years Realonna and Oloros became devoted followers of Sehanine and in that year Unacaryn ascended to the rank of high priestess when her predecessor was called by Sehanine to Arvanaith. Unacaryn had become the youngest high priestess in the temple of Sehanine in Forsari at the age of 122 and Realonna and Oloros became her personal 'staff' to say the least. Unacaryn was kind to those that sought refuge in the temple and there was a peaceful atmosphere in the temple for now.

The preparation for the Mystic Rites of the Luminous Cloud was almost complete other faithful followers were starting to arrive it would soon be twilight. Oloros was taking one quick look at the gardens which over the years have become his pride and joy to see if everything was in place and perfect and his wife Realonna was with Unacaryn making sure the temple was in right order greeting guests as they came in and started to fill the seats that where set out in the main part of the temple where an altar to Sehanine rested with an open dome like roof that let the moon light fall on the altar. Unacaryn took her place behind the altar and Realonna and Oloros took their seats among the followers. Unacaryn raised here arms "_Faithfull_"her voice echoed through the temple "_We gather here on this twilight evening for the Mystic Rites of the Luminous Cloud" _a hush fell upon the crowed as they listened intently to her _"Let us comet ourselves to Sehanine and let her impart knowledge unto us."_ When the words faded into nothing the congregation started turning into shimmering silver lights and danced around one after the other shooting out towards the sky like shooting starts decorating the sky. Realonna and Oloros where close to each other after 3 years they have learned to recognize each other as they were shooting in the sky they heard a voice. _"Ah lovers, companions it's good to see you among the faithful once more it pleases me" _the voice called to them they came to a halt flouting in the air and turned to face the voice. It was Sehanine flouting with them in the air to their amazement _"I have news of the young you carry in you Realonna" _she said with pure love for the child that Realonna carried in her. _"He will be like no other ever seen of his kind he will bare my mark on his head and his skin shall resemble the silver moon eyes like diamonds that see through all hair white as snow and he shall bid to the shadows they will become like a second mother to him"_ Sehanine voice full of compassion and then her countenance became dark _"It saddens me to tell you that he will be sought because of the natural adaptation he will have to the shadows" _her voice sounding tight mournful of the future to come she then looked at them deep in their souls _"I will hide him as best I can but be warned a powerful force will come for him"_ the voice of Sehanine faded as the last words were spoken.

When the sun started to rise the silver shimmers started to fill the room again one by one the congregation appeared in their seats as the aria around the altar to Sehanine started to fill up with people Realonna and Oloros appeared in their seats in front of the altar and the last to appear was Unacaryn. Unacaryn raised her head voice echoing once more _"Faithful I trust you have acquired the knowledge you sot this past evening" _she raised her hands continuing _"May Sehanine guide your steps and keep you in the shadows"_ and she dismissed the congregation.

Seeing distress in the eyes of Realonna and Oloros Unacaryn became concerned and walked up to them. She had come to know them well over there 5 years at the temple even though she accepted there service as 'slaves' she did not once enforce that they call her master and she told them many a time that they were free to go when they felt they needed to she was glad that they did not they became a crucial part in her life and she adored both of them. She made her way to them and she heard Oloros say to his wife "Realonna sweetheart don't fret no one would ever harm us here again and Sehanine did say she would do her best the child will have her mark" Unacaryn paused just barely keeping her face composed. "Oloros you had an encounter with Sehanine" Unacaryn's voice was tight. Oloros looked up from his seat making direct contact with Unacaryn's eyes "Yes" his voice just barely as a rasp "She gave us knowledge of the child my wife carries saying that he will be like no other of his kind and that he will have her mark and that he might be in danger because of it" Oloros's voice sounded even tighter.

Unacaryn felt the sorrow the dread the fear that was coming out of Oloros she had griped him on his shoulders and told him that Sehanine was always true to her words for the faithful and she left them there were lots of plans to make because the Lunar Hallowing where in the coming week and she needed to prepare. Shuffling along in her silver gown into a smaller part of the temple which had walls of scrolls and manuscripts in chests and a large table in the centre of the room she sat down and started the preparation for the hallowing that was coming.

Oloros and Realonna made their way to their chambers which was outside the temple and surrounded by the temple garden that he tended to. Stepping into their chamber Oloros look at his wife pride in his eyes for soon he would be a father to a most spectacular child. "Realonna how are you feeling after the rite" Oloros asked with concern in his voice not wanting is dear wife to fall to stress and hurt herself as well as the child. Realonna looked at him with hope in her eyes as well as doubt "Husband I..." her voice tight "I'm just concerned about the child about what the future holds for him" she told him as she started to sit on the bed and then lying down so her feet could rest Unacaryn told her that she had to rest till after the child had been born. Oloros came to lay next to her holding her in his arms stroking her face and gently kissing her check which always made her smile no matter her mood whispered into her ear "As long as I draw breath no harm shall come to you or the child" he gave her a hug and they let sleep take them for it had been a long night.

The week flew by somewhat quickly and the Lunar Hallowing was starting people making their way to the temple or talking to one another in the temple gardens and as Oloros and Realonna who was at this point very pregnant walked past the group that was mingling one of the people in the group complemented Oloros on the upkeep of the temple garden and gave his blessing to Realonna whishing her a save delivery and a strong child. They both smiled and thanked the man who was dressed in fine clothes. As Oloros and Realonna entered the temple they were greeted by Unacaryn who just smiled at them and made a scolding joke to Realonna that she should be in bed with a priestess to help her deliver the child which mad Oloros and his wife chuckle. "I tried telling her the same thing Unacaryn but she wouldn't have it" Oloros told the high priestess with a smile which made Unacaryn chuckle as well. 'Husband I could not miss the Lunar Hallowing and you know it" Realonna told Oloros with a wicked smile on her face which made her husband and the high priestess laugh out loud now. "Well it seems I can't keep you from the festivities my dear" Unacaryn said as the laughing died down.

The people started to gather for the first part of the Hallowing which was the personal meditation and a communal trance which lasted till the light of the full moon bathed the temple in a silvery light. Then the festivities started people dancing singing playing music making merry with one another there was no greater thing to see in the entire city. During the celebration Realonna started to cramp and she gript her stomach and gave Oloros a glance and then a surge of pain flew through her body. Oloros ran to his wife and called for the high priestess who intern called for another priestess as Oloros picked up his wife and started making his way to their chambers placing her on the bed and started stroking her hand. As he was doing that Unacaryn and the priestess came in and took over. "It will be ok Realonna you're in good hands" Oloros told his wife still stroking her hand lightly. "Ok Realonna just follow my instructions and everything will be fine" That was the priestess that came with Unacaryn speaking with a very analytical voice "take deep breaths and when I tell you to push, push as hard as you can my healing abilities will ease the pain."

The delivery went on till the early light of dawn the priestess telling Realonna to push at points and to keep up her breathing when she was taking a break from pushing. Through all this Oloros never left his wife side stroking her hand gently and then the sweet sound of new life a healthy baby boy who matched the description that Sehanine gave that fateful night. His skin was a pale silver and his eyes where silver sharp like a diamond and what hair he had was white and on his forehead there it was the mark of Sehanine Moonbow which was a bit darker that the childes skin. The mark was a full moon with a crescent moon above it. "He is beautiful Oloros your wife has done well to keep him healthy" Unacaryn said with joy in her eyes "Whatever shall you name him" she said still eyes fixed on the child. Oloros looked at his wave who was holding the child and was nursing him just pure adulation in his eyes "Well since that night me and my wife where talking about a name for him and we agreed on Marchion" he said with a smile on his face Realonna looked at him and she smiled. "Lovely name" both Unacaryn and the priestess said at the same time. They left leaving the new parents with the baby boy. Bothe Oloros and Realonna looking at their child trying not to remember the words that where spoken to them on that night.


End file.
